Melting Snow
by altr.x
Summary: Suara dentangan bel itu, membuatnya menyadari kehidupannya akan berubah banyak. Dimulai dari menepati janji lamanya, hingga, membuat janji baru yang juga diakhiri dengan dentangan bel. Wakahisa Ryuu, dengan username Alicia, 15 tahun, pemain Death Game SAO. Hidupnya dihiasi dengan dentangan bel, yang membuat, salju dihatinya meleleh. [Rebooted ver of Alicia's Heart] [HBD Kirito!]


Sword Art Online.

Game NerveGear pertama— ah, game pertama yang berhasil membuat manusia merasakan game VRMMORPG. Hanya 1.000 orang yang bisa menjadi _beta tester_ , dan hanya 10.000 orang yang bisa mendapat kopi fisik game itu.

Ah ya, bagian paling 'nyata' dari game ini, bisa membuat pemainnya merasakan—

Rasanya, terjebak didalam sebuah permainan.

* * *

-Melting Snow-

.

Story, and OC belong to Yugami Yoru

SAO belong to Reki Kawahara

.

Suara dentangan bel itu, membuatnya menyadari kehidupannya akan berubah banyak. Dimulai dari menepati janji lamanya, hingga, membuat janji baru yang juga diakhiri dengan dentangan bel.  
Wakahisa Ryuu, dengan username Alicia, 15 tahun, pemain Death Game SAO. Hidupnya dihiasi dengan dentangan bel, yang membuat, salju dihatinya meleleh.

.

[Total words; 2.400+]

.

[Rebooted and Rewrited version of 'Alicia's Heart']

.

[Happy Birthday Kirigaya Kazuto!]

* * *

 _'_ _..m-mental note. Jangan cepat membuat janji. Juga, pikirkan perasaan orang lain.'_

.

Dua orang gadis berjalan melewatinya, dengan senyum yang melekat diwajah masing-masing. Sepertinya, mereka tidak bisa mengenali wajah teman satu sekolah mereka sendiri.

"Kita beruntung ya, bisa dapat SAO! Hehe, kita bisa ngebanggain diri nih!"

"Iya dong! Berterima kasihlah pada ayahku yang memberikannya secara 'gratis'!"

.

Rambut berwarna senada karamel itu berhenti bergerak karena pemiliknya terdiam. Mendengar kalimat kedua gadis yang membawa dua tas tadi. Soal, game itu.

Sword Art Online. Yang membuat heboh MMO Stream dan berbagai media lain.

…

"Huft, huft— R-ryuu-nee, kau harus belajar menunggu adikmu—!"

BRUGH

".. ssh, diam sebentar Ran. Kalau kau terus berisik, nanti aku yang repot."

Lagi-lagi gadis tadi bersikap agak kasar. Dengan 'menyikut' adiknya yang lebih pendek darinya. Matanya menunjukan bahwa ia senang. Tapi, sikapnya.. agak menunjukan sebaliknya.

"… terserah. Tapi, kita kan kesini mau beli _dark chocolate cake_ yang _rare_ itu! Kenapa kau terlihat tertarik pada hal lain?" 'Ran' mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kakaknya dan menatap sebuah toko kue yang agak sepi.

"Tahu darimana, Ran?" tawa 'kakaknya' pelan sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke toko kue.

"Kita tinggal bareng 13 tahun. Jadi, aku udah tahu hal kecil kayak gitu. Ha." tatapan mata sinis diberikan pada kakaknya.

'Kakaknya' tersenyum aneh, dan hanya membiarkan percakapan menggantung.

.

KRING!

"Selamat datang!"

'Ran' melambai senang pada pelayan yang menyapanya. Dan pelayan itu balas melambai balik.

"Pagi, Wakahisa _sisters_! Ran, Ryuu!" tawa pelayan itu seraya pasangan adik-kakak itu menghampirinya.

"Pagi Kouki-san! Masih ada sisa _Black Winter of Fantasies_?" tanya Ran—sang adik—dengan ramah. Sedangkan, 'sang kakak' hanya memberi senyum tipis pada pelayan tadi.

Note kecil. Kouki Ai; salah satu teman dekat 'Wakahisa _sisters_ ', yang juga, salah satu pelayan terbaik di toko kue ini. Penyayang dan lembut. Anggota OSIS juga.

"Tentu, aku sudah sisakan untuk kalian kok!"

'Ryuu' memberikan senyum yang agak 'setengah-hati'.

"Kou-san, kau yang terbaik."

Kouki tersenyum dan menatap 'Ryuu' dan memberinya senyum canda. "Ha, tentu saja. Aku sudah tahu kalian akan telat untuk _sale_ kue ini. Karena kalian harus berdebat dulu."

Ryuu tersenyum tipis lalu tertawa pelan. "Ya, sayangnya kami bukan anak kembar, jadi, pikiran kami berbeda.".

Tiga gadis tadi tertawa.

.

"Uangnya pas ya." Kouki memberikan sebuah kotak coklat tua pada adik-kakak tadi.

Ran tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih', sedangkan Ryuu hanya mengucapkan bagian 'terima kasih'.

Kouki tertawa pelan dan menatap Ryuu—kakak sang penyanyi semi-profesional itu—dengan senyum canda, lagi.

"Ryuu, kau suka main game?"

Ryuu terdiam sejenak, lalu, mengangguk pelan. ".. hm, lumayan.. tapi, masih bisa dibilang normal.."

Kouki dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu dari belakang _display_ kaca dan menyodorkannya pada Ryuu.

"Ini NerveGear, lengkap dengan game Sword Art Online didalamnya."

…

…

Hening.

.

".. jadi, selama ini.. Kou-san itu.. _Beta tester_?" tanya Ryuu agak ragu sambil menatap bungkusan tadi. Sedangkan Ran hanya diam, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kouki tersenyum senang, lalu meletakan bungkusan tadi diatas _display_ karena Ryuu tak kunjung mengambil bungkusannya. "Iya, tapi aku gak tertarik main lagi.. sibuk, _part-time_." tawanya agak datar. "Maaf hanya memberimu SAO, karena.. hanya itu yang sepertinya cukup bagus..".

Ryuu terlihat bersemangat lagi, dan ia mengambil bungkusan itu cepat. Lalu ia, menunduk dalam dengan puluhan kata 'terima kasih' mengikuti. Membuat Kouki tertawa kecil.

"R-ryuu-nee!"

Ran menarik badan Ryuu agar kembali ke posisi semula. Membuat orang-orang yang tadi menatap aneh kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Hal itu ikut membuat Ran menghela nafas lega juga.

Tambahan note kecil. Kouki Ai; orang paling dermawan yang pernah Ryuu temui.

.

.

"Huaah! Tadi melelahkan!"

"Ya, menurutku sih juga begitu.." gugam Ryuu.

Ia meletakan bungkusan berisi NerveGear—yang ia pegang—diatas meja makan sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan Ran sudah selesai membuka kue tadi dan sekarang sedang bersantai di salah satu kursi.

"Kalian dapat kuenya?" tanya seorang wanita berapron putih yang muncul dari dapur. Lalu, ia tersenyum senang saat melihat kue yang ia cari ada diatas meja makan.

"Dapat dong Kaa-san! Kouki-chan kan menyimpannya untuk kami!" tawa Ran senang. Wanita tadi menghampiri Ran dan ber- _high five_ ria dengannya.

Note kecil. Wakahisa Aiko; Ibu Ryuu dan Ran, yang agak _childish_ tapi bisa diandalkan. Akrab dengan Ryuu dan Ran seperti sahabat.

"Dan aku juga dapat bonus kecil-kecilan dari Kou-san!" kata Ryuu mencoba mengubah nada suaranya menjadi misterius. 'Aiko' menoleh kearahnya, dan menatapnya agak bingung.

"Kau dapat apa, Ryuu-chan~?" tanya Aiko menyindir. Ryuu menghela nafas agak kesal, tapi akhirnya dia mengikuti 'permainan' Ibunya ini. Ia mengeluarkan NerveGear dan kopi fisik SAO dari dalam bungkusan tadi, membuat Aiko kaget.

"S-sword Art Online—!? Dari Kouki-chan!?"

"Yap! Tadi Ryuu-nee juga kaget pas Kouki-san bilang dia itu _Beta tester_.. " kata Ran mencoba masuk ke topik pembicaraan.

Aiko mengambil NerveGear dari tangan Ryuu dan menatapnya dengan seksama.

"I-Ini asli!?"

".. okaa-san.. tolong jangan berlebihan—"

"T-tapi ini—!"

"… kalau kalian berdua gak mau makan kuenya, aku yang makan." ancam Ran sambil menyeringai tipis.

Dan, seringaian Ran diiringi dengan teriakan dan kue yang menghilang dari meja makan. Ah, lebih baik kita lewati bagian ini.

Ini hanya.. kumpul-kumpul kecil.. keluarga Wakahisa...

Dan, oh ya. Tambahan note kecil. Wakahisa Aiko; agak berlebihan dan penasaran terhadap segala hal.

.

BIP BIP

Ryuu menatap _handphone_ nya yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk, karena.. _ringtone_ SMSnya itu _default_.

.

 _[Lune] : Ryuu-san, kau main SAO? Ren-nii melarangku karena aku sudah sibuk dengan urusan lain—_

.

Ryuu tertawa kecil dan membalas pesan dari sahabat jauhnya itu; Lune Trecitte. Salah satu ' _supplier game_ ' Ryuu. Mereka sering bertukar game, mengobrol soal game, dan masih banyak lagi.

.

 _[Ryuu] : Kebetulan aku dapat gratis dari temanku yang mantan beta tester._

 _[Ryuu] : Oh ya, semoga.. urusanmu cepat selesai, dan kamu juga bisa main SAO!_

.

Ya, kira-kira, itu balasan Ryuu.

Walau kebanyakan orang sudah jarang memakai SMS, mereka berdua masih memakainya agar percakapan mereka tak tercampur dengan urusan lain. Karena, Lune mengerjakan banyak 'pekerjaanya' menggunakan aplikasi lain.

...

BIP BIP

Dan, ada balasan lain dari Lune.

.

 _[Lune] : Oke Ryuu-san. Nanti kalau kiriman game yang minggu lalu sudah sampai, aku SMS lagi ya. Jaa._

 _._

Ryuu hanya tersenyum dimpul, dan meletakan _handphone_ nya lagi.

 _._

.

Walau Ryuu tak pernah menggunakan NerveGear, tapi ia tahu cukup banyak karena ia selalu 'mempelajari' soal hal baru. Ia bahkan sudah bisa melakukan hal-hal basis dari cara pemakaian NerveGear.

"Hm.. sepertinya, selesai."

Ryuu tersenyum tipis dan memasang NerveGear dikepalanya perlahan-lahan, agar tak membuat jepit rambutnya lepas.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"Ryuu-nee! Kaa-san makan semua kuenya! Tolong aku!"

…

…

Ryuu menghela nafas dan mencoba fokus. Ran tidak boleh menganggunya bermain game ini. Karena, ia sudah penasaran sejak para _beta tester_ memulai permainan. Dan sekarang, ia sudah mempunyai kesempatan untuk bermain SAO.

Ia tak boleh melewatkannya.

"R-ryuu-nee! Jawab aku!"

Sementara Ran sibuk memukul-mukul pintu kamar Ryuu, Ryuu berbaring diatas kasurnya—dengan kepala yang terbungkus NerveGear, masih mencoba fokus dari gangguan.

…

…

Suasana menjadi agak hening saat Ran menyerah dan kembali ke ruang makan.

Hanya angin yang membuat suara. Berhembus melalui jendela kamar Ryuu yang terbuka lebar, membuat beberapa kertas diatas meja belajarnya tertiup dan berjatuhan.

Ryuu menutup matanya, dan mulai memasuki dunia _virtual_ yang baru baginya.

Dan saat itu juga, angin menggoyangkan lonceng kecil di jendela kamarnya.

.

.

KLING! KLING!

"LINK START!"

.

.

Spektrum-spektrum warna memenuhi indera pengelihatan. Diiringi dengan pengecekan beberapa sensor, agar game ini bisa berjalan dengan baik. Ryuu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan cara kerja NerveGear.

Lalu, layarnya menunjukan pilihan bahasa. Dan yang ia pilih adalah _Japanese_ karena, memang ia lahir dan dibesarkan dan sampai sekarang ada di Jepang.

Selanjutnya, layar login. Ryuu mengisi Username dan Passwordnya dengan 'cekatan'.

Jika tadi kalian pikir Ryuu belum punya akun untuk bermain—kalian salah. Karena ia sudah menyiapkan akunnya. Sejak lama.

Dan, selanjutnya..

 _Character Creation._

Salah satu bagian yang paling menyenangkan di game (menurut Ryuu dan Ran), selain bermain game itu sendiri.

Ryuu mengatur avatarnya agar tidak terlalu mirip dengannya. Ia sudah belajar bahwa identitas kita tidak terlalu aman di 'internet'.

Kulit agak pucat, rambut _Dark Chocolate_ selengan atas yang diikat _ponytail_ , mata _Mud Chocolate_ yang berkilauan, dan jangan lupa pakaian _basic_ bernuansa kehijauan.

Dan, penampilannya selesai.

Ryuu tersenyum tipis karena merasa ini akan berjalan dengan 'baik'. Tapi, senyumnya menghilang saat melihat kolom tempat mengisi nama.

 _'…_ _aku tak punya ide soal nama— mungkin, diambil dari salah satu karakter faforitku—'_

Yang pertama terlintas; _Alice in Wonderland_ , karya _Lewis Caroll_.

Salah satu buku yang Ryuu sukai. Ia dulu biasa membacanya di perpustakaan kota. Bersama dengan—teman-temannnya.

Alice sebenarnya bagus, tapi ia butuh sedikit.. tambahan..

…

Sebuah nama terlintas lagi.

 _'_ _.. Alicia.. artinya jujur, kebenaran, derajat tinggi, dan.. manis.'_

Ryuu menyeringai.

 _'_ _Cocok.'_

…

…

Setelah membuat konfirmasi bahwa semua itu benar, Ryuu— maksudku, Alicia, menatap layarnya dengan kagum. Sebuah tulisan besar terpampang disitu;

 **Welcome to Sword Art Online!**

.

Pilar-pilar cahaya yang didominasi warna biru mulai menutupi mengelihatan Alicia lagi. Mengantarnya, ke dunia _virtual_ yang 'mengangumkan'.

.

.

KLINK!

Alicia yakin kalau itu bukan sebuah bel, tapi, suara pecahan data itu.. mirip dengan suara bel..

Lalu, Alicia mencoba menatap sekelilingnya. Ribuan orang. Masing-masing sibuk berkumpul dengan kerabat mereka ataupun mulai menjelajah.

"Hm! Ini.. tidak buruk." gugam Alicia pelan. Walau ada rasa kesepian menyelimutinya, ia harus tetap semangat. Karena, ia memainkan salah satu benda dari daftar barang yang ia inginkan.

…

Alicia melangkah perlahan ke arah _market_ , mencoba mencari _sword_ untuk ia pakai.

Perhatikan kata 'mencoba' itu.

Ya, Alicia tidak terlalu mengerti cara kerjanya, jadi, sekarang, ia harus meminta tolong pada seseorang.

Seorang pria dengan rambut keemasan yang berdiri disebelahnya terlihat meyakinkan.

"Um, permisi."

Dan, pria tadi melonjak sedikit sebelum kembali seperti biasa saat melihat Alicia yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" jawabnya dengan senyum lembut.

Alicia menggaruk pipi kanannya pelan. "Aku kurang mengerti cara membeli.. er, _sword_ ini.. bisakah kau membantuku—?" tanya Alicia agak ragu. Mungkin ia merasa menggangu kegiatan apapun yang sedang dilakukan pria ini.

Pria tadi mengangguk, dan memberikan senyuman lagi. Kali ini, lebih hangat.

"Boleh! Dan, oh ya, namaku—Shin. Salam kenal."

…

Setelah perkenalan yang agak 'canggung' dari Alicia—dan _live tutorial_ dari Shin tentang cara membeli barang, Alicia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan berkelilingnya.

Sebenarnya, Alicia berharap bisa bertemu Shin lagi, karena—Shin tampaknya bisa dipercaya..

…

Sebuah lapangan luas terbentang didepan Alicia. Lokasi _hunting_ yang sempurna.

GRROOAR!

Rauman 'monster' dari arah jam 8.

Alicia bisa melihat dua player laki-laki yang sedang _hunting_. Tampaknya, salah satunya berpengalaman, sedangkan yang lain.. tidak tahu apapun. Jadi, Alicia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Mungkin ia bisa belajar sedikit..

…

Player berbandana merah itu terlihat senang saat bisa mengalahkan monster tadi, terlihat dari sikapnya itu. Sedangkan, player lainnya yang berambut biru—sepertinya temannya—hanya tersenyum dan memberinya ucapan selamat.

Alicia tersenyum tipis. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu kadang membuatnya mengingat kenangan lama..

...

"—misi—? Permisi?"

"A-ah! M-maaf!" Alicia tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera membungkuk pelan.

Player berbandana merah tadi tertawa dan meletakan kedua tanggannya di pinggang. "Tidak perlu kaku! Santai!" tawanya lepas.

Sedangkan player yang berambut biru tersenyum kepada Alicia. Mungkin hanya agar Alicia tidak kaku.

"Ah, maaf menganggu _hunting_ kalian berdua.. tapi, aku ingin ikut.. dengan _party_ kalian.." kata Alicia pelan.

Player berambut biru mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Boleh, tentu saja. Namaku Kirito, _beta_ tester. Dan, dia—"

"Aku Klein!" kata 'Klein' menyelak kalimat 'Kirito'.

Alicia tersenyum. "Aku Alicia. Salam kenal."

…

"—jadi, kau harus membiarkan _skill_ nya 'membawa' tubuhmu.. kira-kira begitu.." kata Kirito mengakhiri penjelasannya ke Alicia. Alicia mengangguk dan menatap musuhnya yang jauh didepan. Monster sama yang dilawan Klein tadi.

Alicia membenarkan posisi badannya, mengaktifkan _sword skill_ dan mencoba mendekati monster itu dengan mengikuti 'arus sword skill'. Menahannya beberapa saat, lalu.. melepasnya.

SLASH! KLINK!

"B-berhasil!" kata Alicia agak tak percaya. Klein mendekati Alicia dan ber _high five_ rai dengannya, sedangkan Kirito hanya memberinya selamat. Ya, memang agak berlebihan, tapi, ini adalah monster pertama yang Alicia bunuh. Jadi, ia harus bisa berbangga sedikit.

"Oke. Mari kita pindah lokasi!" ajak Kirito. Alicia dan Klein mengangguk, mengikuti Kirito ke lokasi selanjutnya.

…

"Melelahkan!" keluh Klein sambil menjatuhkan dirinya diatas rumput. Alicia duduk disebelah kirinya, dan Kirito duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Tak pernah kusangka aku akan menikmati game ini…" gugam Alicia kepada kedua 'teman' barunya. Kirito tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana sebilah pedang didunia ini bisa membawa kita kemana saja.. sedangkan, Alicia—?

Ha. Pikirannya sudah kembali mengagumi indahnya dunia _virtual_ ini. Walau ia lebih menikmati dunia nyata. Dimana ia punya banyak hal, yang 'nyata'.

"Oke Kirito. Aku lelah _hunting_ seharian. Aku harus kembali ke 'dunia nyata' dan memakan _pizza_ ku." kata Klein, memotong kalimat Kirito—lagi. Kirito hanya tertawa kecil karena Klein 'merengek' karena lapar. Alicia ikut tertawa kecil.

"Ah ya, bagaimana.. cara membuka _menu bar_ —?" tanya Alicia setelah berhenti tertawa. "Gerakan jari telunjuk kanannmu secara vertikal. Seperti ini." jawab kirito sambil mencontohkannya kepada Alicia. Lalu, Kirito menutupnya lagi.

Alicia mengangguk dan mencobanya. Tentu saja, ia berhasil membukanya, tapi—

"D-dimana tombol _log out_ nya?!"

Alicia membeku mendengar pertanyaan Klein. Alicia mencoab mencari tombol _log out_ dimenu barnya, tapi—nihil.

"Klein, ada disitu. Kau harus mencari dengan benar.." kata Kirito menghela nafas.

"Tapi Kirito—ini benar-benar tak ada!" balas Alicia dengan nada agak panik. Kirito membuka menu barnya, dan tampaknya.. ia juga tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Ini _bug_ kan? Aku akan mencoba menghubungi _GM_! Aku tak mau _pizza_ ku jadi dingin!" kata Klein . Tapi—

"Ah. Tak bisa. Ada apa ini—"

Walau Kirito dan Klein masih terlihat normal, Alicia sudah ketakutan dan mengada-ada didalam pikirannya sendiri. Sepertinya, ini semua disebabkan—'trauma' miliknya.

 _'_ _B-bagaimana jika kita terjebak— kita tidak bisa bergerak— semua system mati— server-server putus— anggota badan kita tak bisa digerakan—'_

Kirito dan Klein yang sudah selesai berdebat hanya bsia menatap Alicia khawatir, karena.. ia tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi.

…

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Suara bel memenuhi telinga Alicia, membuatnya tersadar, bahwa mimpi buruknya.. akan jadi nyata.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRIGAYA KAZUTO!

Ugh, aku ngepost tengah malem lagi. Pas besok masih UTS—

Ini versi _rebooted_ nya Alicia's Heart. Versi yang lebih RAPI sama GAK ANCUR. /mojok

Pokoknya.. gitu. Aku sih, mau minta kalian buat _review_.. tapi ya— gak maksa sih, haha..

Maaf kalau agak ancur atau gimana— tiga perempatnya dikerjain pake sistem 'kebut semalem' soalnya— ahahaha—

ALICIA JADI 'LUCU' BANGET YA! *dibantai sama Alicia*

OKE. AKU HARUS TIDUR. BAI!


End file.
